A Promise He Can Keep
by not2tall05
Summary: Against doctor’s orders Booth checks himself out of the hospital. Unable to talk him out of it, as his partner, what else can Bones do, but make sure he fully recovers, even if it means that she has to show up at his place night after night…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox.

**Chapter One**

**The Importance of Being Earnest**

"I want to go home Bones," Booth unceremoniously remarked, as he flipped through the channels.

"It's only been three days Booth."

He placed the remote on the tray, as he turned his head to look at her.

"I'm aware of that, but you said that the surgery went off without a hitch right?"

"Yes, but…"

"Please Temperance?"

She sighed.

"I'll see what I can do."

15 minutes later, she was back with a thick stack of papers.

He scowled.

"I sent you out on a mission for freedom, and you come back with paper work!"

The Scottish brogue that he used on the word "freedom," had been flawless.

"Sorry Brave Heart, but apparently having brain surgery is kind of a big deal. If you want to leave, it appears you can't be stopped, but it's against doctors orders, so yeah, there's paper work."

"Hold it, you've seen _Brave Heart_,and you're using sarcasm?"

"I saw it once, and it was very inaccurate, as for the sarcasm, I learned that from Angela and you," she replied as she angrily slapped the paper work down on the tray in front of him.

With arms folded over her chest, she watched him as he stubbornly picked up a pen.

"This is a bad idea Booth."

After he signed on the first line, she placed her hand over his.

'It's not to late to change your mind."

"Yes it is."

"Seeley…"

"I'm doing this Bones."

As their eyes locked, he prayed that she wouldn't ask him again, because given the way that she was looking at him right now, he would have stayed.

"Fine, but I'm driving."

After he had signed on the last dotted line, she took the papers from him.

"I'll take these to your doctor while you get dressed."

"Than…"

"Don't!"

Her eyes flashed dangerously.

He held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Ok."

When he was alone he couldn't help but whisper…

"They may take my life, but they will never take my freedom, only Temperance Brennan could do that, and God help me the day she finally figures that out!"

**A/N: For anyone reading Look Heart No Hands, please don't worry, I haven't given up on it. I just got this idea and thought it might be worth posting. If you find you happen to agree, please feel free to send me a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox.

**Chapter Two**

**Sweet Nightingale**

"This is a bad idea," she said again, as he eased himself into the passenger's seat.

He winced as he closed the door.

"I'm fine Bones," he replied as he flashed her a slightly stiff charm smile.

"Here, put these on," she whispered as she handed him his sunglasses.

"Am I allowed to thank you yet?"

"Nope."

He sighed as she shifted into gear.

For the first time in a long time, the silence between them was not a comfortable one.

"Why are you so mad at me Bones?"

Mad didn't begin to cover it. She was livid, but mostly at herself!

She had allowed him to get too close. She cared about him, more than she should, maybe even more than she was willing to admit. But for her, the worst part of it was, that she knew better!

"I'm mad at you, because leaving the hospital is not only ill-advisable, it is illogical!"

"Look, Bones if it makes you feel any better, I'll let you watch over me. You can make sure I take my meds, change my bandage, and check for signs of an infection."

"And if you get an infection?"

"I'll go right back to the hospital."

"Ok."

"Thanks Bones."

"That's what partners are for right?"

"And friends," he added as he grabbed her hand.

She gave his hand a soft squeeze as she said, "Don't thank me."

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**That Night…**

She had a gentle touch.

As she changed his dressing, he barely felt a thing.

"How's it look?"

"All things considered, she said as she secured his bandage, not bad."

She came around from behind him.

He watched her, as she pulled water out of the refrigerator.

When she handed him the glass she had poured, his fingers purposely brushed hers.

She gasped.

It had been brief, and very soft, but he heard it, and she knew it!

She didn't know what was wrong with her. They touched all of the time. This shouldn't be any different, but somehow it was. However, for her own piece of mind, she was determined to ignore it!

"Time to take your pills."

Booth smiled as he swallowed them.

"So, it's getting kind of late, he hedged. Maybe you should just stay here tonight Bones."

"Do you want me to?"

He shrugged.

She knew that shrug was just part and parcel to his alpha male tendencies. He wanted her to stay, and because she knew that, it made her want to.

Even as she heard the words, "I'll crash on the couch," coming from her mouth, she knew this was yet another bad idea, but somehow, seeing his eyes light up like that, made it worth it.

Undoubtedly, another bad sign, and she didn't even believe in signs!

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**Much later that same night…**

With his eyes still closed he murmured, "When I said you could watch over me, I didn't mean you had to stay up all night to do it."

"I couldn't sleep."

He opened his eyes.

The moon was filtering in through the blinds, casting her in a soft glow.

She looked beautiful.

"Why not?"

It was her turn to shrug.

"You know Bones, if your determined to keep this vigil, the best place to do it, would be right here in the bed with me."

"Booth…"

"For strictly medical purposes of course."

He flashed her a charm smile.

It was then that she realized, that her neck was getting a little sore.

"Fine, but just for tonight."

He bit back a smile.

When she was by his side, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

It was a bold move.

He held his breath as he waited for her response.

She didn't push him away.

He released his breath.

She knew it was reckless, but she needed to feel him as much as he needed to feel her.

Three days ago she had almost lost him, and for now, as she felt him breathing in and out, she could believe that excuse was good enough.

"Thanks Temperance."

She didn't bother to corrected him.

That night, they both slept better than they could ever remember sleeping before.

**A/N: You guys are amazing. The response to this was rather unexpected, but wholly appreciated! As always, the more reviews I get, the sooner I will update! Thanks again. You guys rock!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox.

**A/N: So I actually got the idea for this story when I heard a song that I hadn't heard in forever. It's called **_**For the Rest of Mine by **_**Trace Adkins**_**. **_**I even used a few lines from it. Any way, I hope you enjoy the conclusion of, A Promise He Can Keep.**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Promise **_

**Two Weeks Later…**

Every night after work she came back to him.

They would eat dinner, talk about work, she would check his wound, he would take his meds, and then they would end up on his couch, where sometimes they would watch TV, but mostly they secretly watched each other.

Each night she would stay a little longer, but inevitably she would leave, and for him, it was getting harder and harder to watch her go.

He would be cleared to go back to work tomorrow, and he knew if he let her walk out his door tonight, he would never get the opportunity to have her again.

"I should go."

He followed her to the door.

Abruptly, she spun around.

They were nearly nose to nose.

She smiled as she teased, "Booth two objects can't occupy the same space at the same time."

"Sorry."

But he didn't move, and neither did she.

"I should go," she whispered again.

"Stay," he whispered.

His offer exhilarated and terrified her.

After licking suddenly dry lips she asked…

"For how long? Another night, a week, month, a year?"

He clenched his jaw.

Their eyes clashed.

Those brown reassuring orbs were blazing, demanding something she wasn't sure she had to give.

"I've almost lost you so many times, too many times. Booth…"

Unexpectedly, he jerked her flush against himself.

She gasped, as the hard length of his body pressed into her.

Taking full advantage of her open mouth, he kissed her.

When their tongues touched, she moaned into his mouth, surrendering, melting into him, needing to be closer.

Fighting for control over his wayward body, with a harsh groan, he broke the kiss.

With their foreheads still pressed together, panting he said…

"Yes I know, some people leave, and eventually everyone dies."

He lifted his head so he could see her face.

"But Bones, it's the moments in-between that count the most, and I want to spend how ever many I have left with you."

He brushed an errant lock of hair behind her ear.

"Temperance, I can't swear that I'll be here for the rest of your life, but I swear I will love you for the rest of mine."

She released a shuttering sigh.

"I love you too," she whispered as her lips crashed down on his.

He swept her up into his arms, and carried her to his bedroom.

Gently, he lowered her onto the mattress, following her down.

Slowly they undressed each other.

Brazenly, she took control.

Her soft lips blazed a trail of fiery kisses from his neck to his chest.

She paused over the scar that had almost deprived her of this moment.

Booth was right, they did need to make every moment count.

As she pressed a tender kiss over the scar, she silently vowed to do just that.

With an impish grin, she continued downward, first to his stomach and then below.

He groaned.

When he could take no more of her sweet torture, he rolled her beneath him, and together they broke the established laws of physics, and a few that hadn't even been discovered yet.

**A/N: Special thanks to everyone who supported me on this one! You guys rock. **


End file.
